Then Allow Me to Put Your Love to a Test
by Antidote
Summary: Rukia loves her brother so much that she can forgive him no matter what sin he commits, so one day, he decides to see how strong her love is by putting it through the ultimate test. It turns out love is hard to come by when it deals in Byakuya’s alley.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Then Allow Me to Put Your Love to a Test

**Author: **Antidote

**Summary: **Rukia loves her brother so much that she can forgive him no matter what sin he commits, so one day, he decides to see how strong her love is by putting it through the ultimate test. It turns out love is hard to come by when it deals in Byakuya's alley.

**Creator:** Tite Kubo

**Coupling:** Byakuya and Rukia

**Type:** rated M (rape fiction)

**Day:** Nineteenth of November, 2007

**Author'****s N****otes:** The Antidote Series thought we should do a fanfic on every whim we could think of… and we just so happen to come up with a story to fit MY favorite pairing. So… here is our elaborated **rape** fic. This is also in the name sake of national writing month… where you write all the crap you can then drop like a fly. Even though you have tons of unappreciative readers… and even more flamers… it's still so much fun!!! This didn't come out the way I expected it… Rukia was a bit cooperative which really sucked!!! Oh before I forget, Nate sends his love to you all and I leave you with these words of grace… you may begin.

**Author's Disclaimer:** We do not own Bleach…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an overcast day in the Seireitei; in fact, it was dismal to say the least. Going home just made it worse. Byakuya was probably waiting for her as always so he could start eating his dinner… for not showing interest in his own foster sister; he sat and waited for her to get home and would check up on her just before she turned in to go to sleep. Lately, he had been even checking up on her even as she slept, which made her uneasy.

She opened the sliding door and removed her shoes at the entrance, placing them by the side of the mat. Almost instantly, the aroma of yakisoba and rice had overwhelmed her sore feet and now began to drag her to the dinner table.

"Brother, I'm home!" she exclaimed as she walked down the large hallway.

"So I've noticed," he had been leaning next to the door with the same cold stare he had worn since the day he had met her.

"I'm sorry nii-san, I did not mean to be so late," she quickly turned to face him with a down cast look.

"Hisana was never late… she always came on time and would greet me with grace," and he walked over to her. She hated him for saying those things. Comparing her to her sister was cruel, especially if she knew nothing about her except for the fact that they were almost identical.

"I'm sorry I don't measure up," the uncomfortable feeling returning in the pit of her stomach. His gaze was colder than ever; making the lingering chilled air around them seem almost warm. "I'm sorry that I am not as graceful as your wife,' she began to walk up the stairs that led to her room's floor. He harshly grasped her by the wrist and dragged her back down.

"You aren't even hungry?" he asked. The corners of his lips started to curl making his cold stare into a leer.

"No…" her voice dried up forcing her to take one giant gulp of air.

"You don't have to be scared of me…" he pulled her close to him which made the nearby candle flicker. "…Hisana was never-"

"I don't want to hear Hisana's name again!!!" Rukia yelled. "I'm tired of being compared to her. What was so great about an older sister who abandons the younger only to marry into money? Your family adopted me as your sister, s-i-s-t-e-r!!! And another thing, I don't fear you… I just worry about you," she yelled right into his face.

"Oh really…" his voice trailed off leaving him with a full smirk. "You do not fear me even a little?" he began backing her up towards the wall.

"You do realize that my clan members were the ones who were against the adoption, but I did it for Hisana because I loved her and made a promise to her. She never gave up on her search to find you… and I had to adopt you as my younger sister…" her back hit the wall with a rough shove.

"Bya- I can't breathe," she winced as he began to grind his body harshly against hers.

"I'll be honest with you. I prefer your fiery attitude to her soft gentle one… it even turns me on a little," his hand caressed the side of her cheek, tracing her delicate features little by little.

"Brother?" Rukia whimpered in confusion.

"You love me, right?" he asked her rapidly.

"Y-y-yes?" she looked up at him in fear.

"No matter what I do?" he asked her again.

"I told you yes. You are my brother and I don't fear you as much as I worry about you, I love you because you are my brother," she tried to explain.

"Then… let me put your love to a test," and crushed his lips onto her, grinding his body harshly so she was forced to make protesting noises. He could feel her face wince as she tried to pull back but the wall behind her head kept her there as his hostage. He slowly pulled away, savoring the sweet taste of her lips as he brushed his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck. She couldn't help but grab onto his shoulders, but not out of desire; it was her panic to comprehend what on earth he was doing to her.

"Onii-sama…?" she whimpered again as he kissed her throat and began to nip ad suck right where her vocal chords sounded.

"Why are you doing this?" each word, each sound was a struggle for her to get out as he nuzzled the red bruised part of her recently assaulted flesh.

"I'm testing how strong your love is… if it has a limit… like Hisana's did," Rukia swallowed hard. This was her brother, he was supposed to protect her, teach her the basics of soul reaping, instead, he was ravishing her like an animal to its fresh kill.

She gave a small sniffle as he pushed back some of the fabric covering her shoulder. Her soft skin was like milk, pure white and silky to the touch. It made his lips feel like they were gliding over the water's surface. He had to taste this part of her and he slid his tongue out to her collar bone and swiped it across to her shoulder. She shuddered, thinking of how wrong this was, her brother and her, alone in the hallway, doing such things like this.

"Brother?" she murmured in a final attempt to reason with him.

"You said you love me… if you force me to stop now-"

"Then continue then…" she began a quiet sob. "I love you enough to forgive you," and tears welled into her eyes. He was hurting her so much, she couldn't even form words.

"That a girl. You are much more cooperative than your sister ever was," and he grasped her chin and brought his lips back over hers in a much softer kiss than before. He had broken her and now he didn't need to be so brutal. He quickly slipped his tongue inside, carefully tasting her sweet mouth and savoring it as much as he did with her lips.

"That makes me proud. You are putting so much effort to save whatever feelings of siblinghood you have left for me by trying to block this from happening. I can tell, you are struggling to keep this from happening, keep struggling Rukia, struggling only excites me," She felt her sash loosening and quickly grasped the knot that held it together; it had been the only thing keeping her kimono together. She squirmed a bit until he slapped her hand away from it; he pulled off the white sash in one fluid motion letting it pool around her feet. He gently pulled the top of her kimono off so that it was caught on her elbows, exposing her to him completely.

"Perfect," he whispered while lowering his face to become level with her chest. She turned her face to the side; she couldn't bear to watch her brother violate her. It was slowly becoming too much. However her head snapped back when he harshly called her attention.

"Look at me Rukia!" he yelled making the tears in the corner of her eyes spill down her cheeks. Her eyes just skimmed the top of his head where the kenseikan ended. Very slowly, his tongue seemed to circle her nipple, making her wince in agitation to the mixture of his hot tongue and the cold air surrounding her. It had instantly turned her hard making Byakuya bite them softly. He began to pull them gently then flick his tongue over them in a small attempt to get her aroused. She had been so short that he had to kneel to administer his ministrations. He let a string of spit remain connected while he licked and teased the other in a more demanding way. She had began to elicit involuntary moans and whimpers which only encouraged his aggressive behavior until his tongue dipped down her stomach. Her back slammed into the wall making her breasts bounce.

He ripped down her pants, like the sash before it had pooled around her ankle only to make her turn and blush in shame. She attempted to twist away which only earned her a shove back to the cold, hard wall and another touch down the curve of her hips to her sex line.

"Did I strike a sensitive spot? Rukia?" she wrenched her eyes shut and turned her head as far as she could get it away from her brother. Oh god, he had just made her shiver in delight; and in her heart, it was so wrong. With his tongue traveling around her lower stomach, she was so frightened he would actually lick his way to her core, and she shut her legs tightly which made it was hard for Byakuya not to notice. With all of Byakuya's strength, opening her legs was such a simple task; but having her keep them open would require some persuasion.

"Rukia… open your legs for me," he slid his hand up the inside of her calf and jamming it right in between her knees. She had been braising herself against the wall as hard as she could, causing her knuckles to become white from blood loss. She shook her head violently… almost begging him not to touch her there.

"I could always break your legs open… or maybe tie your legs apart. Which would you prefer?" her eyes shot open, almost pleading with him for her sanity. Such an innocent, terrified look; he could have taken her on the spot. "Tell me, Rukia."

She had hesitantly relaxed her legs and he thrust them apart with a sharp motion. His tongue, which felt so foreign, now made its way down her leg and under to her womanhood. He took a small teasing lick, which made her clench her muscles together, then thrust his tongue right up into her hot core. She had lost her mind, it was such a wonderful feeling but the person administrating it felt so wrong. He began licking her walls slowly and forcefully, enjoying her spasm every time he had hit a certain spot within her. He quickly flicked his tongue over her clit which made her spasm once again as she almost cried from how many contradicting emotions were running through her mind. It was slowly becoming a nightmare as she could feel a mixture of saliva and her own wetness dribble down the inside of her thighs as his tongue ran up her legs to clean it off.

He brought his mouth away from there and took a brief glance over to her face. He watched her swallow again and observed her chest as it rose and fell quickly. She seemed out of breath when he brought his two fingers up and thrust them right where his tongue had been. She shuddered as he watched her try to keep standing while finger fucking her, scraping across her trigger that forced her to convulse again.

"I'm beginning to think that you are actually enjoying this Rukia," she tried to shake her head as her breathing quickened. He was going faster and deeper without realizing it. Her walls were tightening and his fingers seemed to be going much faster in pace. She groaned as she began to feel sweat forming around her body. At last, just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the burning feeling in her stomach began to push out his fingers completely, almost as if she were rejecting them. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean; tasting her like a dessert, she was just so delicious he couldn't help himself and cleaned the rest of her tender flesh. He stood back up and leaned back over to her lips, enveloping his with hers as she tried to twist away; realizing that he was forcing her to taste herself on his tongue. It made her squirm with disgust at how he was holding her with the same hand he had just pleasured her by.

Byakuya seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Watching her blush, sweat, and convulse was just more than he could handle and he pulled his lips away from hers, removing the top part of his kimono completely and let it fall to the floor. The cool air was just what the doctored ordered because his arousal was just so painful, he wanted to get rid of the excess body heat.

"Rukia," he let her name trail off of his tongue. Just saying it made him aroused. After so long, he was finally going to have her, squeeze into her, fuck her till she passed out. Hisana had never let him touch her, let alone kiss her. He had married her for the sake of love, but the only thing she loved was the time she spent looking for Rukia. It was worth it in the end. He had Rukia in his arms… unwilling as it was but he was finally going to get what he had been denied of for so long.

He stood up and pulled the sash off of his pants and gingerly threw them both onto hers. She made a small motion to back up as much as she could into the wall but he pulled her to him, their bodies melding together as he brought her down to the carpeted floor. He had bent her legs around his waist and supported himself with his arms next to her shoulders. He was just a bit too tall for her which made it seem like she was hiding under his body. He gently nudged the tip of himself into her entrance; slowly forcing himself in as she opened her small lips to make a strangled gasp.

"Nii-sama… please… it hurts," she begged while arching her back.

"The pain will subside in a little while. Endure it for the time being," and he began to ease himself all the way to the base. she had been such a tight fit, he was almost sure he had ripped though her virginity. In fact, it was almost as painful for him as it was for her. He was big, and not to brag about it but, he liked being that way even though it hadn't served any purpose until now, now that he had broken his sister's virginity. He had done it; he himself had thrusted into Rukia and felt her tighten around him in pain. He had felt her arch her back and gasp for air when she had been holding it in. She felt relieved that he had began to pull out but was sorely mistaken when he quickly thrusted back in, breaking her hymen completely. She screamed which made him panic. He seared her over with another kiss and in doing so, took the opportunity to thrust in again. The pain had begun to dull down and he began to thrust in again with a little more depth and speed. Adjusting on a man's timer was an unfortunate process especially if she was unwilling to do it in the first place. Poor Rukia didn't even have two minutes to adjust before Byakuya began to slowly pump himself into her. He had kept a slow pace as not to kill her, but to keep her with him.

She tried to think of anyone else that could take Byakuya's face while he was raping her. Anyone, Renji would have been okay, if she hadn't thought he would laugh at the very thought of it. Ukitake was her respected captain and much too old… Ichigo was much too young… and Kaien was both married and dead, so she was left with no one but her brother who was closing his eyes, grasping on what little control he had over his mind while softly growling as he pushed back into her.

"Rukia… say my name," he whispered into her ear. She shuddered in disgust.

"Byakuya," she breathed quickly. He had begun to pick up the pace rather quickly and soon both of them were sweating profusely; Byakuya with his now sweat-covered back, fucking his helpless sister underneath.

"No, not that name," he quickly told her in between thrusts. What other name could he want her to call him by, unless…

"Nii-san," she whimpered as he hissed. That was the name he was looking for and to her horror, she found it almost impossible to say it again.

"Rukia… say it again," she knew he had to be near his orgasm. After all he did to her just to get himself excited he had better be close.

"Nii-sama!!" she screamed, praying someone on the outside could hear her.

Then she felt it, he began to grow inside her, he was now pumping her in an almost inhuman speed. He was no longer forcing her to meet him at every thrust, but was now fucking her so hard, she felt like she was pushing him out. She orgasmed and gave a loud gasp as she lay in a glistening heap under him. Byakuya came right after… hard. He had been panting and fell to the ground beside her. Her eyes felt heavy and she realized that he was pulling her to lie on her side.

"You have some serious rug burn," he slid his fingers over her raw flesh and began to kiss it. She just winced and hugged her sides for comfort. He had taken advantage of the fact that she loved him and would forgive him for anything and everything he did; in fact, he raped her because of it. She wasn't Hisana, but then he knew that already. She knew that as well which made it even more unfair.

He entered her sideways, without any warning. She yelped and tried to escape him by clawing her way to the front door. He however stopped her by flipping her over to lie on her stomach and began to thrust inside her once again.

"Rukia… I was under the impression that you loved me," he smirked.

"I do…" she sobbed as she clenched her hands into the carpet; hanging on for dear life.

"Then why are you trying to escape?" he began to pump himself all the way.

"Forgive me brother," she groaned as he thrust so deep, it pushed her a few inches forward. "I was in pain," she turned back to look at him.

"You should try to relax and enjoy this then," he brought her hips to meet him; hands gripping them harshly as he made his thrusts more urgent.

"Please brother," she begged. "I'm going to pass out soon," tears were running down her cheeks and he pumped wildly into her. At last, just when she thought she couldn't handle staying awake, she orgasmed, making him release as well. She dropped her hips down and he flipped over on his back to lay by her side.

"My dear sister, I love you more than you could ever know," he nuzzled the back of where her spinal cord met her neck which sent chills up her spine. She hadn't stopped crying and was beginning to drift off into limbo. How could he do that to her… what would make him do that to her?

"I love you some much that… I forgive you," and she turned her back to him.

He carried her to her room and laid both him and her onto the soft sheets of her bed, grazing the small marks on her hips he had made when he dug his fingers to keep them balanced. She was so small compared to him, petite and cute. He had tested her love and broken her apart which made him shiver in delight. Byakuya had just raped his sister and enjoyed it to the fullest.

-----------------------------------------

**Author'****s R****ant:** Holy crap… what the hell did we just do??? Oh yes, we wrote a rape fic about these two… tee hee hee, I remember. But in all seriousness, I like this pairing so much, it's annoying. The two boneheads I was working with on this rape fic were vouching on the male to be Renji and for the story line to be a sweet love scene conceived by years of unspoken love, but I had persuaded them to do Byakuya rape fic because I wanted a break from my Hellsing fanfic, that and bondage and rape make me feel all warm and fuzzy (I lie… I got the idea from reading the newest Godchild manga)! I'm such a sadist! Tee hee hee! Oh yes… flames will be used to enhance my Bonkai! Send them if you want but in the end… our difference in power will kick your ass!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!

-Love from Sarah


	2. I Know You All Too Well

Chapter two

Namemone… you hooker!!! I thought we agreed on not reviewing each other's crap for the month of November!!! You're breaking the rules again!!! (Sorry, this is Nate!) Sarah's conditions are not improving, but this is due to the holidays where near death experiences plus Disneyland guests wreak havoc on your sanity just in time to wish you holiday cheer and spiked egg-nog! Jk, we love you and wish you the best on your trip. But no more reading and reviewing… we shook hands on no obligations!!! For those who are reading this… here you are, you occ junkies!!! Like Namemone said, that's the beauty of fan fictions!

We do not own bleach…

…………………………

The day had been somewhat amusing to Byakuya. Alone in his office with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, the day also ended the same way. He was on his way home, thinking about what he could do to get Rukia to come to bed with him once again. The day had been eventful, and what a way to end it.

He quickly closed the sliding door to his office and headed toward the landing towards the Kuchiki manor.

"Captain Kuchiki," a voice sounded down the hall as Byakuya turned to see who had gotten his attention. His eyes shifted to the side as he watched his fellow captain walk to his side. The wind had forced his scarf to shift around his neck and reminded him of a snake coiling around his neck.

"I had been meaning to talk to you about Rukia's sudden disappearance from my squad," and with that Ukitake folded his arms to his chest. With the sudden disappearance of one of his beloved officers, on Byakuya's orders, Ukitake had feared the worst for Rukia.

"Is that was this is about?" Byakuya's voice turned bored instantaneously and gave a short sigh; nothing like Ukitake's uncertainties to get your evening off to a bad start, for him anyway. The man was too noble for his own good or so Byakuya thought.

"I find it odd that you dismissed Rukia without informing me; in fact, I want to know why after dismissing her that all she has done is hide inside your family's manner?" Byakuya stopped and watched the deathly ill captain turn and cough harshly into his pale hands.

"What I do, and why I do it, is none of your concern. Rukia requested, of her own free will for me to discharge her from your squad and I did just that." The wind blew the scarf to cover Byakuya's mouth. With the glare evident in his eye, it had set the meaning in stone for Ukitake; Byakuya had something to hide.

"What have you done with her?" Ukitake's eyes had lost their shine and turned dark as he stopped his cough fit. "What have you done with your little sister that caused her to hide in fear?" the wind once again picked up, their robes twisting violently against their bodies as they walked down the landing.

"You must really want to die Ukitake… clearly your stress related issues and tuberculosis isn't enough," his words chilled the captain of the thirteenth squad over. He could almost swear he could see his breath forming from his lips as he peered into Byakuya's face.

They had continued to walk silently past the landing and into the Kuchiki estate which had been broken off into a housing complex. The main house was down the pathway as they passed the smaller houses and Ukitake stopped as Byakuya reached the gate.

"It isn't wise to pester an injured fox," Byakuya had stopped to pull the gate apart so he could get by. The doors creaked with age as they opened wide enough to just barely let him through.

"Not if you are the one doing the injuring," and with that, Ukitake left in the direction for his estate. He had become frustrated from trying to extract information from Byakuya with no avail. It was like arguing with a brick wall, nothing seemed to phase it.

Byakuya had walked all the way down the winding walkway until he came to the front of his mansion and looked up the long concrete walls for his sister's room. The manor itself was over six stories high because he himself loved the view over his domain.

He glanced up longingly to his sister's room, looking for some sort of acknowledgment that she was residing there. A dim light had flickered through the translucent curtains hanging from the window sill and his eyes lingered for a moment, trying to catch a glance of her. A shadow, maybe she would walk on by, anything for a reason to pester her tonight, anything to calm his nerves since Ukitake's suspicions had rattled him so. Perhaps she was still sleeping… maybe last night he had been too rough with her and cause her body to become exhausted?

He had heard paper rustle, fabric movements, and… brush strokes, wet brush strokes which were practically unheard of since Rukia had never kept paint in her room. In fact, Rukia had been avoiding her room since he had touched her, she would either be trying to wander the mansion without bumping into him, or she would be in the bath crying her eyes shamefully. His concern for the strange noises sent him flash-stepping his way up the walls until he caught the corner of the wooden window seal and peered in through the curtain.

Rukia was in her room, no doubt about it, but she had been crying softly. She had been writing in that rice paper journal of hers and was spilling tears over the wet ink, forcing it to bleed through.

'What is she doing?' he thought to himself as he began to watch her close the thick booklet, and knock the ink bottle to the floor. The ink began flowing over her kimono and over her legs; shiny black streaks and puddles were abundant in which she paid no heed to. She began coughing and sobbing as she fumbled her way over to her makeshift bed, staining the wooden floor and now her sheets.

"Why are you crying, sister?" he pulled himself over the sill and rested against the wall beside it. He had grown tired of hearing her cry every single night, it was embarrassing to him… in fact he had forbidden the servants to go near the room. His face was cold and impassive but the curiosity that had lingered… maybe in a moment of confusion, wanted her to stop crying even if he had to use false words to do it.

"You did this to me…" she shouted at the top of her lungs; hair flailing around as she cut across the thick air with her bare arms. The Junihitoe she was wearing had made everything seem more dramatic and the huge black ink stains weren't really helping him concentrate on her anger.

"What? Love you? Is that so bad?" he smiled. She turned away in frustration. "My dear Rukia, I love you enough to want your protection. I love you so much that I cannot stand to see you hurt. I had heard you from your window and came to check upon you," he grasped onto her wrist and pulled her to him. Her eyes grew wide in fear; every time he touched her, it had sent those disgusting images in her head.

"Please," she tried to pull away in vain. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, but the more she struggled, the harder he held her to him. The huge multi-layered coat had felt heavier since he had his hold on her and she began pounding on his chest with her small fists as he began to pat her hair.

"Rukia, you must learn to embrace my love," she could feel his smile growing and it frightened her. Her breathing quickened and he laid her down onto the bed. "I will not hurt you," he pressed himself to her and she frowned. "I swear it."

Somehow, those worthless words had got her to stop crying and start cringing; just like he planned, no more tears would be shed but pleading would start very soon. He had begun to peel away the layers of the Junihitoe, untying and opening each ink stained layer until her bare skin was presented. He began to move his hand downward, scrapping across her abdomen and lower stomach when he growled into her ear. She shivered and held her breath; it wasn't like him to show this kind of restrain, not after what he had done two days ago.

"Byakuya?" she asked as he kissed her jaw line. Memories had began to flicker across her mind, each one making her flinch as his kisses ascended down past the soft tender part of her neck and to her left breast.

"Yes…" he lifted his lips from her. His hand hesitantly moved an inch lower; he had gently coaxed her into letting him get this far, he needed to choose his words wisely. He couldn't afford to scare her away now that he had given her a false impression of love. No, he would do his best to keep her here, right at this spot and slowly get her to succumb to his suggestions through fear.

"Please," her eyes were down cast. Warm as she had been in her Jinihitoe, her body felt frosted over from his cold and uncaring touch. More memories had chilled her mind and she gently pressed her hand onto his shoulder to stop him.

"Even with my vow not to hurt you?" he murmured as his lips scraped across her lower neck.

"Please don't lie to me," she begged. His eyes grew wide for a moment; did he hear her correctly? "You have a nasty habit of doing that to comfort me and I'd rather you touch me than fool both of us into thinking that this is acceptable," she stopped shivering all together and pressed harder against him to send the message loud and clear.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with me touching you," he said and he let his lips wander to her collarbone. "You belong to me alone," and he kissed her breast softly just at the tip of her nipple making her shudder in agony. When she had realized that he was going to continue to do this to her, she gave a light moan and forced herself to pass out. He had stopped to wonder why her body had relaxed so quickly, when he realized, she was unconscious.

"Rukia!" he shouted, letting his frustration and loss fill him like a flask. He couldn't fuck her if she was unconscious… it didn't suit his tastes. He needed her struggle, her frightened disposition, her begging him to stop. What she did was put him in an awkward situation and he was forced to tuck her in bed and watch her as she slept again through the night.

……………………………………………………….

Two days ago…

The sun had been glaring in Rukia's eyes as she began to sit up, letting the covers slip to her lap. The cold air had been somewhat surprising as she had always drawn the curtains to keep it out. Instead, they were flailing around, unbound against the white walls of her room making her body shiver. She felt something warm brush up against her and realized, that to her horror, her brother was beside her as nude as she was. Almost instantly, appalling images and memories began flooding her mind; reminding her of what had occurred that night.

"Aren't you late for you squad meeting today Rukia?" Byakuya pulled the blankets off while slipping effortlessly into his light colored yukata. He had only briefly met Rukia's dark eyes with his and smiled at her as though nothing had happened between them.

"You… you expect me to believe… that everything you did last night was ok?" she grabbed his robes and yelled right into his face. Tears were already forming in the corners of her eyes and glazing over. It wasn't for the lack of rest and relaxation, but her sanity was ridding the edge.

"Last night was rather amusing. Wouldn't you agree?" Byakuya grasped her small wrists and gently removed them from the collar of his robes. Just his touch iced her over; giving her chills that took her breath away in fear. He gently slid his fingers over her cheek and savored the moment as he felt her pulse quicken in rapid trepidation.

"You…"

"What?" a cold stream of wind found its way to pull Byakuya back away from his frightened sister. He had lost interest in the fact that she was no longer apprehensive to his repulsive ministrations but just fearful. Rukia had lost her fire and became Hisana… timid and reserved.

"You took advantage of me… you raped me!!!" she slapped him across the face and he jumped back from shock. She had just lunged right out and struck him without giving him time to counter it. Her body was shaking from her actions, fuming with deep rage that she would soon unleash at him; if she had the strength left for it. His fingers traced the now hot flesh that pulsed loudly in his ears and beat with his heart, the tingling sensation came when he rubbed it soothingly.

"I can never go back," she whispered as she clung to the sheets. The tears had not fallen but instead, with the fresh wave of hatred that poured in, they became absorbed back into her eyes. She bowed her head shamefully and she breathed slowly.

"You are leaving your squad?" Byakuya grimaced at such a statement. "All for the sake of this, you are leaving your squad? Are you foolish?" his voice dropped low and cold. Rukia had been his pride since he had adopted her ad tried to pressure her into getting a seated officer position as soon as she could, to keep the Kuchiki tradition.

"Why?" his voice became husky.

"If I had to look captain Ukitake in the face…" her eyes became downcast as a saddened expression fell over them. "The memories of what happened last night would force me to run away from my duties. So please… remove me from my squad, you have it in your power to do so… as a captain," she gave a choked sob, "and as my… brother," she turned away. It had been a painful reminder of why she had called him that yet again. Her foster brother, her brother in law, her… brother, it was all the same to her… but oh so different as well.

"Very well, I will grant your wish. You are here by removed from squad thirteen but now you are confined to the Kuchiki manor for the rest of your life. If you are not out there serving as a soul reaper, you will be here tending to my needs whenever needed." He walked out of the room quickly leaving her there in terror. The walls in her room now had ominous looking shadows which vaguely reminded her of the days when Renji used to sneak up on her.

But those days were over… she would never be able to speak to Renji, or anyone she loved ever again until Byakuya released his hold on her.

……………………………………………………………..

Let's get something straight you ingrates! We are not writing for you to go, "ugh… this is weird… or for you to tell us what you were hoping was going to happen in this fan fiction! I myself personally don't care for your opinion because… this is not dedicated to you! You can read and enjoy this or… you just don't have to read it if you don't like it. Just don't complain about how "weird" you think this is, you over caffeinated otakus'! Weird to me just says you really have nothing good to say and you lack imagination to tell me what you found that made this RAPE fiction beyond comprehension!

For those of you who would like to duke this out… bring it on. You'll need more than bankai to bring me down to your level! For readers who want to continue… my health is not in a state where I can update every week so check back every month or so for updates. Thank you.


	3. A Cahnge About

Chapter three

… I can't believe we are actually this far. Hell, I didn't even vouch for this to become a series! It was all of the complainers that reviewed the smut in the first chapter!!! Gahhh!!! And damn was it hard to write all of this crap in the time allowed… you insufferable ingrates!!! I sure as hell hope you are all happy!!! I wanted to shoot you all for your crappy comments but… the boneheads I work with once again had to convince me otherwise. So this is for all of my ingrates and for my office crew, believe it or not, half of the office loves bleach…which weirds me out.

We do not own bleach…

The sun had began to peak up over the walls of the sereiti and had casted a soft pink glow around it. Byakuya had been awake since Rukia had passed out and had nothing to do. He caught, in the corner of his eye, the notebook Rukia had been writing in and went over to take a quick glance at it. What Rukia had wrote about, he could care less; this was just another form of entertainment.

He turned the red cover and began to the right of the page and read…

"Dear diary,

If not for him… I would be dead. The man that loved me enough to help me find my sister, he wants to marry me. Perhaps for being so generous, I should except, for he has given me nothing but the best for and loves me. Yes, I'll thank him by marrying him. He deserves to be happy as well." His eyes scanned the page in confusion. It had been dated close to seventy years prior. Hisana had written this entry. He felt, for the first time in his life, completely compelled to read what his late wife wrote.

"Dear diary,

I am now a Kuchiki today; we were to be married and right away; his family objected so harshly, I felt that they would shun Byakuya, but he persuaded them somehow. I packed what little clothes I had and we set off to search for Rukia… oh sister, I am coming. We can now live as a family! All of us together. Oh, I had always dreamed of the day I would find you again, and in finding you my precious little sister, I don't expect you to forgive me but, with this chance for a new life, I hope you can at least be happy in comfort." Byakuya felt miserable. She never said his name once throughout their marriage and now he knew why. He had been so good to her, he loved her… and yet, all she could do was marry him to make him happy.

The next entry had been almost illegible…

"Useless diary,

I am now dying from the pain inside my body. I won't eat, I can't stand the fact the little Rukia is out there, starving perhaps and I am dying on my comfortable bed with such delicacies next to me. I am the most horrible sister, how could I abandon her? Why did I abandon her? A baby… a defenseless child…" large water stains littered the last entry and he turned a few pages to read the more recent entry.

"Dear sister's diary,

I want to inform you that brother- in-law has adopted me today and I am quickly learning how to become a part of a squad. Brother's kinda weird though. He never speaks, never smiles, he doesn't do much except stroll around at night and bring home over-spicy food; I am still trying to revive the feeling and taste buds in my mouth. How did you marry him… he's just so stoic!!! But, I have a real bed and dinner every night! He even gave me a stuffed rabbit plush as a welcome gift. I feel like a princess, spoiled rotten! It's too good to be true, and you know… it's funny. I used to be mad at you because you left when I was just a baby… but now that I'm living in your shoes… I feel like I'm walking along the same path you did. I'll write soon, I promise," and the entry stopped there. He gave a very light chuckle. He remembered that day when that saucy little girl had stomped on his foot and yelled at him that she wanted nothing to do with her sister. He went out to get her a toy to make her happy. All in the namesake of childhood, she was just so damn cute. He went on to read the next.

"Dear sister's diary,

I've been assigned to squad thirteen under captain Ukitake and kaien… he's really funny and nice; the total and complete opposite from Onii-san. He promised to protect me and everything so you don't have to. He's kind and…" the entry was unfinished and his heart felt painful. He knew that, that had to be the moment she first realized she fell in love with kaien. He read on, intrigued by what mysteries his sister had hidden from him.

"Dear sister's diary,

Renji just showed me his new sunglasses; apparently they cost him a good chunk out of his year's paycheck. What a moron… what the hell is he going to use them for? A tanning solon… daytime training? Fishing? Tee hee hee! Brother doesn't seem to be warming up to the idea that I haven't been promoted yet to anything higher, it's just that… he's so hard to please!!! Ukitake is really sick again and I feel like I should bring him some tea!" He was hard to please? Was that the reason Hisana didn't love him, because he was so hard to please? The only reason he kept her from a seated officer position was because he didn't want her to get harmed during an assignment; yet another promise he wanted to keep to Hisana. He glanced over at Rukia who shifted in her sleep and read on.

"Dear sister's diary,

I killed kaien. Oh god! What have I done…" like her sister's entry, it was covered in dried water droplets and he knew what happened. The hallow that had possessed kaien's wife, possessed him. Ukitake's failed attempt at a battle to fight it off and Rukia ending up killing him because of it caused her to become somewhat distant in her attempts of bringing him (Byakuya) together as a family. He remembered when she froze in the doorway, covered from head to toe in blood, eyes lifeless and her zanpakto dripping. He had fought off the urge to touch her then, to hug her, to even talk to her about what had just occurred. He couldn't have been more proud from the fact that she was the one to put an end to that miserable creature, but he felt miserable for not being able to comfort and console her in her time of need.

"Dear sister's diary,

my brother touched me the other night. He frightened me with so much pent up anger and constantly compared me to my sister. I even feel bad because I spoke ill of her. I had never seen this side of him before… I felt that he had been waiting for many years to do such things. He had never spoken to me before, so why, on that night had he done…" the entry cut off.

Dear sister's diary,

I've been contemplating on a plan to run away from brother. He grows more frightening by the night and has kept me here in the manor to… I can't bear to write such atrocities. Those gruesome details should be left out. Why won't anyone help me? I can't stand the fact that I love my brother; it's just that… he himself is not capable of loving another. Each night I am reminded that I have a duty to love and forgive him… but the harder he forces himself… the more in doubt I become about my own thoughts about love. He stole my virginity… and never felt remorse over it. It makes me reconsider everything I ever thought about love…

He is here. His spiritual energy is close. I will write again soon."

Dear useless diary,

I have just gone to unohana. She tries her best to explain to me that I am quick with child… his child. Though she does not know, she persistently asked who the father was. It felt so strange to pass Renji and talk to him, knowing I was carrying my brother's baby in my womb. My thoughts lingered, drifted, trying to find a way to leave without drawing suspicious. What could I tell him… what would he attempt to do? Would he try to kill Byakuya like I know he would attempt. Would he stop talking to me all together? Oh sister… what should I do?"

That must have been when he barged in and tried to touch her again. He began to become appalled at his own behavior. Rukia had been right. He had been denied for so long by Hisana that he took it out on the very person Hisana was searching for. He had enjoyed raping Rukia but he needed to make things right with the both of them. He needed to go see Hisana… to apologize…

………………………………………………………..

Rukia woke up to find Byakuya gone from her side. She felt a tad bit lonely, but with him gone, she had a chance to finish her entry. Her hand moved to the side of her bed and touched something familiar. Speaking of entries, why was her diary next to her? And why were the pages bent?

Her heart froze… Byakuya had just read their diary; her and her sister's secrets were gone and so was he. He had found out the truth to everything. He even found one of Renji's secrets, his past with her. She scrambled out of her bed and down the hall, quickly putting on her zori and dashed out the door to find her brother.

……………………………………………………….

Heaven seemed like hell, Byakuya thought as he wandered around in the strange land of the afterlife. He had been looking for Hisana for what seemed like an eternity. He needed to beg for her forgiveness, he needed to atone for his sins… what he did to her… what he did to her sister… he deserved to be executed and thrown in hell. He would accept it without any thoughts of fighting back.

"Hisana?" he called out as a pale figure approached. With the same exact body make and hair as his little sister, she had the same look of his on her face. With the fine white robes of silk and a black large obi tired around her waist, she looked just like the day she was buried, perfect but lifeless. She was angry, furious even and walked over to stand in front of him. Hisana was just about five foot exactly which still made the height difference awkward.

"How dare you try to contact me after what you did to my sister?" she coldly addressed him.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness," he whispered gently as though the slightest noise would anger her and cause her to leave.

"You cannot have it. I curse the very ground you walk upon ad wish you to hell for thinking such," she had hatred dripping from those cruel words.

"How can I atone for it?" he asked.

"There is nothing you can do to make me forgive you, your children will be cursed as you are and poor Rukia will suffer if she continues to linger with you, god bless her soul. She is full of familial love that you can never understand; it makes me sick to see that it is wasted on you," and she vanished from his sight.

"Rukia…" he murmured as the mist cleared.

……………………………………………………………………..

She found him in the graveyard soaked from head to toe in morning dew, leaning over Hisana's grave. He had been resting there with the same stoic look from before, sleeping with his scarf blowing loosely in the wind. He looked so peaceful like that, just like a normal person instead of the violent sex-crazed animal who forced himself on her all those nights.

Careful as to not disturb the grave, she reached out to touch him. Her fingers stretched forth to his pale cheek, she had almost touched him. His eyes opened suddenly ad she quickly retracted them faster than any flash step attempted.

"What were you doing?" he asked her as she blinked. She felt like her heart had stopped for the time being.

"I found you here," she gave him a sad gaze when he realized he had been leaning over his late wife's grave. He gave a loud sigh and pulled Rukia into his lap.

"What irony that I chose this grave to pass out on," he said as he stroked Rukia's hair gently. She gave him a worried look and frowned. He still felt a connection to her (Hisana), of course; she had been his wife after all. He tilted Rukia's chin up towards his lips and softly captured her lips with his. She winced at this frightening feeling but accepted it nonetheless. It had been a very long time since he had even tried to be gentle to her and she mistaken this act as a hidden appeal to coax her into more. He quickly released her from the lip lock and rested his head over hers, causing her curiosity to increase. Two soul reapers passed by and instantly began to gossip about the rumored incest Kuchiki couple.

"Onii-san?" she whimpered timidly as they watching them go by.

He pulled her up to her feet and they both walked out of the graveyard together. It had been very awkward seeing as she found him leaning against her sister's grave; heartbreaking in fact. She didn't realize it, but it hurt her to see him leaning there, knowing his late wife… his previous lover was six feet under.

"Hisana had been kind from the moment she met me," he started.

"She would walk with me during the night and talk about you nonstop, even when we were eating our spicy curry. You seemed to be the only thing she ever cared about. She had kept me company, shared her stories with me, even had the audacity to pay for my food sometimes… she made me feel like I was a regular being. I felt, for the first time, what kindness was. She never asked for anything in return." He grasped her hand.

"She agreed to marry me only if I helped her look for you. It seemed like such a petty thing to give in return for her staying by my side. But with each passing month, we grew more and more distant and the woman I loved had grown terribly ill from all of her traveling. She had to stop, but when she did, she became terribly sad and refused to eat until she found you. She died making me promise to find you and adopt you as my little sister… to give you the life she couldn't; then made me promise to never tell you why. When I found you…" his voice cracked, she had heard it. His face never changed but his voice cracked. She was sure of it. He had stopped talking to gain composure, she had seen it… she was so sure that she did.

"When I found you… I thought I was looking at Hisana all over again. I couldn't bring myself to give you that familial love you did to me… and for that, I am sorry. Hisana never believed in pre-marital sex, but when she did marry me… we had no time for each other. When I found you, I felt that I could start over and protect you the way she intended to, but… like Hisana, I fell in love rather quickly. I was both foolish and selfish, and I wanted so badly what Hisana couldn't give me, so I took it from you…" they had walked along the rose bush and crossed the courtyard over to their mansion's district. Rukia had to take a deep breath.

"I knew you were not Hisana…" he said as they reached manor. He opened the door and quickly, both removed their zori so they could enter inside. She walked over the mat and he stepped onto it, both were making their way to the dining room.

"I tried to use your familial love against you but that backfired because you tried to avoid me after that, then I tried to lie, hoping to lure you into a false sense of security; that failed as well. All I could see was my selfishness," he sat down onto the tatami mat and leaned onto the table.

"Byakuya… Onii-sama, I will always love you… your whole family loves you, I bet Hisana still watches over you because she loves you," he gave a low chuckle.

"It's funny you say that," he said. Rukia became scared; she had never seen her brother genuinely smile or heard him laugh. It was new to her.

"What?" she asked as she grasped his hand with hers.

"I went to the afterlife to ask for her forgiveness…" he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"What happened?" she gasped in shock.

"She turned me away and told me she cursed the very ground I walked on. In fact, she told me she cursed my children as well," he chuckled again. Rukia looked away ashamed.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked her softly.

"Yes… I am," she closed her eyes. "I went to Unohana to confirm that I was."

He nodded and looked away. Now she had to carry the proof of their sin within her for the next nine months. He had cursed both himself and her; taken away her life and was going to put her through nine months of suffering.

"Do you know if it's a-"

"It's a boy," she told him firmly. He didn't mean to smile again, it had slipped out. He had finally given the Kuchiki clan their heir, but his foster sister was going to pay the price. He had a son to his name now, he would no longer be pestered by their nags for an heir; he was free. But Rukia, now poor Rukia was chained and nothing he could do would change that. He was the one that secured the shackles on her without even realizing it.

"You should be happy, brother; you have an heir now," she said in a sad smile.

"I-,"

"After all, now you won't have to worry about me anymore, just your son," she smiled even wider; he could tell she was almost there, the edge of misery.

"Give me one good reason for me not to worry about you?" his voice dropped low.

"You can't fight to save your life, you re clumsy and best of all… you are now pregnant. That makes you a walking target! Use your brains, you are still a Kuchiki," he sighed in exasperation.

"How dare you tell me I can't fight!!!? How dare you tell me that I'm clumsy!!!" she shouted at him as she stood up on the table. He couldn't believe his eyes… it was like the old Rukia was back.

"When was the last time **YOU** killed a hollow? When was the last time you tripped or passed out?" he tried to shake the turned-on feeling away by looking to the side but she just jumped down from the table and stood right in his face.

"I killed more than my share, and the only reason I passed out was because YOU over-exhausted me!!!" his face was level with her navel and he tried to concentrate on the argument.

"You know… you are so intimidating at four foot nine!" a vein popped out from his temple and he turned to the other side, so he wasn't so close to her…

"Funny how you are over six feet and you still can't win an argument with me!" she too had a vein popping out of her head. That was all he needed to push him over the edge. He grabbed the front of her kimono and threw her onto the table.

"No, but that's ok…" he began to slowly slide his lips over her skin, remembering how it had felt the first time. He had knocked her into a daze and slowly came back seeing stars.

"Bya… Onii-san?" her voice began quivering.

"Rukia?"

"I thought you learned your lesson when you confessed your feelings…"

"You…"

"After all that… I expect you to have at least some respect for me!!! You can't just take me whenever you feel like it," she yelled in his face. He was growing impatient; this was ridiculous! She had just turned him on and now she was going timid on him.

"What? After that fight match, you didn't think I'd be… stimulated? Are you serious?" he looked her over and she gave him a nervous smile.

"I was hopping…" she felt his hands wandering, pulling the layers of kimonos apart, untying the obi rather quickly.

"Just let me make love to you… just this once," he pleaded with her as he held her under him. "if you feel nothing but familial love, I will never bother you again with the subject, I'll request that give you a draining pill to abort the child and you may return to the human world never to see the soul society again; just please… just once… let me have this much," and she smiled.

"If you had have asked nicely the first time, we probably wouldn't be in this predicament."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok… so I, Sarah, am exhausted. I thought I was going to clean up this chapter a bit… but I guess not. I'm putting a sequel to this story and am squealing for joy on how I'm going to end it. I could cal my elf twinkle-toes for how much prancing I have been doing in plotting character deaths on it!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I love the world so much right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This may seem like Rukia is coming around, but just you wait!!! This is my revenge on all of you who call me weird!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!! YES, I HAVE FINALY REACHED INSANITY!!!!!


End file.
